Kencan Terakhir
by Hikasya
Summary: Inilah kencan terakhir antara Naruto dan Ino. Mereka akan berpisah dan berhubungan jarak jauh karena harus melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri. Acara kencan mereka begitu berkesan dan agak kacau. Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Fic untuk Yz Namikaze.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Ino**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Sabtu, 17 Oktober 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Yz Namikaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KENCAN TERAKHIR**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Tampak seseorang berlari cepat ke arah tempat yang dituju. Tempat janjiannya dengan seorang gadis. Tempat janjian untuk bertemu di taman kota. Kota yang bernama Konoha.

Seseorang yang berlari itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang model jabrik acak-acakan. Bermata biru seindah samudera. Ada tiga garis di dua pipinya. Kulit coklat yang eksotik. Umurnya 18 tahun. Ia baru tamat SMA. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Ia sedang berlari secepat kilat untuk mengejar waktu. Sepanjang perjalanan menempuh trotoar, ia berusaha untuk menghindari orang-orang yang lewat dari arah berlawanan. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia takut terlambat dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Ya, Naruto mempunyai janji dengan seorang gadis. Janji untuk kencan di hari Sabtu, pukul 9 pagi di taman kota Konoha. Di awal musim panas yang sedang melanda kota Konoha.

"GAWAT, AKU TERLAMBAT!" seru Naruto berwajah pucat."PASTI INO AKAN MEMARAHIKU HABIS-HABISAN!"

Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan atletis itu, benar-benar kelabakan karena telah terlambat hampir dua puluh menit dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Itu juga kesalahannya sendiri karena terlambat bangun. Apalagi Naruto sudah menamatkan sekolahnya, jadi waktunya sekarang adalah bersantai-santai sejenak sebelum pergi jauh ke suatu tempat.

Akhirnya dia tiba juga di tempat yang dijanjikan. Taman Konoha yang indah dan asri. Banyak dipenuhi pepohonan rindang di sana. Suasananya juga sejuk. Beberapa orang juga tampak menikmati suasana taman dengan tawa canda yang ceria. Sungguh menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Lalu Naruto menghampiri seorang gadis yang menunggunya dari tadi. Gadis itu duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon rindang. Nama gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Yamanaka Ino, seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat ponytail. Sebagian rambutnya menjuntai di wajahnya dan menutupi mata kanannya. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Dia adalah pacarnya Naruto.

Dulunya dia adalah teman satu sekolah Naruto di Konoha High School. Tapi, sekarang dia dan Naruto baru saja menamatkan sekolahnya. Mereka membuat kesepakatan akan berkencan di akhir weekend ini sebelum mereka akan pergi jauh dari kota Konoha ini.

Jadi, ini adalah kencan terakhir bagi mereka karena mereka akan berpisah. Berpisah untuk melanjutkan kuliah di tempat lain. Mereka akan melanjutkan pendidikan lebih tinggi di negeri orang.

Naruto memilih kuliah di Australia karena Ayahnya mengirimnya kuliah di sana. Sedangkan Ino mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di London, Inggris. Keesokan harinya, mereka harus segera berangkat ke tempat yang akan dituju.

Oleh sebab itu, hari ini mereka berkencan seharian. Kencan yang terakhir bagi hubungan mereka. Bukan berarti hubungan mereka putus begitu saja, hanya karena akan berpisah untuk melanjutkan pendidikan masing-masing.

Tampak Naruto terengah-engah karena sudah kelelahan berlari secepat kilat setelah keluar dari kereta listrik. Lalu langsung bergegas cepat menuju ke taman kota ini untuk memburu waktu dan takut Ino akan memarahinya. Itulah yang membuatnya sangat terburu-buru.

Tentu saja yang ditakutkan Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Kini Ino sudah berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah yang sewot. Ia berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Naruto pun menyadarinya.

"NARUTO NO BAKA! JAM BERAPA INI, HAH?" sembur Ino secara langsung."KAMU SUDAH TERLAMBAT DUA PULUH MENIT, TAHU! KAMU BUAT AKU CAPEK MENUNGGU! NARUTO, KAMU SELALU TIDAK BISA TEPAT WAKTU DARI YANG DIJANJIKAN! HUH!"

Naruto berwajah pucat dan tertawa kikuk. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ma-Maaf, Ino. Tadi, aku terlambat bangun gara-gara semalam aku harus menemani Ayahku bermain catur sampai jam tiga pagi. Jadinya, aku bisa tidur jam tiga pagi itu dan ..."

Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, Ino malah memotongnya.

"HUUUH, ITU ALASAN KAMU AJA. POKOKNYA SEKARANG JUGA, KAMU HARUS TRAKTIR AKU SARAPAN PAGI SEKARANG! AKU LAPAR, TAHU!"

"Ba-Baiklah, Ino!"

"Bagus, itu baru namanya pacarku!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Ino berubah manis dan langsung merangkul lengan Naruto dengan manjanya. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

'Dasar, Ino aneh!' batin sang Namikaze.

Sekarang rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto. Ia diam membisu saat lengannya dirangkul erat oleh Ino. Ino pun menariknya.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Naruto!"

"Kemana?"

"Sarapan pagi di dekat kafe taman ini."

"Oh, oke."

"Hm, nanti aku pesan kue coklat sama es krim coklat ya!"

"Eh, pagi-pagi sudah makan es krim?"

"Ini sudah tidak pagi-pagi, tahu. Ini sudah hampir siang kok. Bolehkan aku pesan es krim coklat?"

"Ya, boleh aja."

"Hore! Kamu yang traktir, kan?"

"Iya, aku yang traktir!"

"HORE! NARUTO, KAMU MEMANG PACARKU YANG TERBAIK!"

Ino terus berkicau sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke kafe yang berada di dekat taman itu. Orang-orang pun terbengong-bengong melihat ke arah Ino dan Naruto. Naruto sendiri sangat malu dengan ulah Ino yang kelewatan semangatnya daripada dirinya. Sungguh sama persis dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kafe dekat taman Konoha yang bernama "LOVE LOVE KONOHA".

Kafe yang cukup ramai disinggahi para pengunjung taman Konoha. Kafe yang didukung dengan suasana yang sangat romantis karena kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Apalagi hiasan-hiasan yang tergantung di dinding kafe tersebut, kebanyakan berbentuk hati. Persis dengan nama kafe-nya, "LOVE LOVE KONOHA".

Sungguh tempat yang cocok buat Naruto dan Ino untuk berkencan. Momen yang sangat pas di akhir weekend. Mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu berkencan ini sebaik-baiknya. Inilah momen manis yang akan menjadi kenangan terindah buat mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Ino mendapatkan tempat yang berada di tengah ruangan kafe. Di tengah meja makan yang juga berbentuk hati, diletakkan setangkai bunga mawar di dalam vas kaca yang berdesain cantik. Sudah terhidang makanan dan minuman di atas meja, berada tepat di depan masing-masing. Mereka sarapan dulu untuk mengisi perut yang keroncongan.

Ino sangat menikmati kue coklat dan es krim coklat yang dipesannya. Sedangkan Naruto memakan ramen kesukaannya dengan minuman jus jeruk. Mereka terdiam begitu saja saat menyantap hidangan masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah melahap habis makanan dan minuman masing-masing.

"Hm, enaknya kue coklat sama es krim coklatnya," ucap Ino tersenyum senang.

Naruto tertawa lebar melihat tingkah pacarnya.

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana lagi, Ino?"

Gadis itu menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya. Ia melihat ke arah lain.

"Hm ... Mau kemana lagi ya?" Ino berpikir sebentar.

"Ayo, pikirkan lagi!" Naruto melipat tangan di atas meja. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Ino.

Ino menatap Naruto lagi.

"Kita jalan-jalan keliling kota ini saja. Gimana?"

Naruto tercengang sebentar. Setelah itu, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Boleh juga tuh. Kita belum pernah jalan-jalan keliling kota ini."

"Iya, karena itu, sekarang kesempatan bagi kita berdua. Kita akan jalan-jalan keliling kota di hari kencan terakhir kita ini. Sebelum besok harinya, kita akan berpisah. Iya, kan Naruto?"

Naruto tersentak karena perkataan Ino. Ia pun tertegun. Wajahnya kusut seketika.

"Eh, i-iya."

"Jadi, kita harus bersenang-senang sekarang. Kita harus bahagia dan tertawa sekarang," kata Ino yang selalu tertawa riang."Ayo, kita pergi sekarang juga, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum meskipun di hatinya mulai dilanda kesedihan karena ia tertegun melihat Ino yang masih saja bersemangat begitu padahal besok harinya ia dan Ino akan berpisah dan akan pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Mereka akan berpisah cukup lama. Mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat tahun. Mereka akan berhubungan jarak jauh jika begitu kenyataannya.

Lantas Ino menarik tangan Naruto agar bangkit dari duduknya. Naruto menurut saja saat ditarik oleh Ino. Tapi, sebelum pergi, terlebih dahulu mereka harus membayar bon makanan di kasir. Barulah mereka pergi dari kafe tersebut dan menjalankan rencana jadwal kencan mereka selanjutnya yaitu jalan-jalan keliling kota Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka memang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Konoha ini. Mereka singgah ke tempat yang menarik. Cuma buat sekedar cuci mata atau sekalian berbelanja misalnya membeli makanan atau es krim. Tapi, ujung-ujungnya si Naruto yang membayar. Ino sendiri seenaknya makan tanpa membayar miliknya sendiri. Sehingga membuat Naruto kerepotan ketika Ino mengajaknya membeli berbagai cemilan di sepanjang perjalanan.

Telah banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Seperti bioskop, taman bermain, mall, pasar, minimarket, supermarket dan tempat umum lainnya. Mereka berpetualang seharian ini untuk bersenang-senang sampai malam tiba. Ino kelihatan ceria dibanding Naruto yang kusut seperti kain kusut yang belum disetrika. Mereka merasakan suasana hati yang berbeda dan ditunjukkannya lewat ekspresi yang juga berbeda.

Hati Naruto yang kusut, sedih dan tidak ingin berpisah dari Ino, menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak bersemangat dan bahasa tubuh yang lemas. Sebaliknya, hati Ino yang juga sedih, panik, cemas dan takut kehilangan Naruto, menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat bersemangat dan selalu tersenyum. Mereka bersikap sebagaimana mereka bisa menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi, berusaha juga untuk menutupinya agar tidak mencemaskan antara satu sama lainnya.

Melihat Ino yang selalu energik di sepanjang petualangannya di hari kencan ini, membuat Naruto semakin sedih saja. Tapi, ketika Ino curiga ketika dia diam begitu saja. Dengan cepat, dia menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia pun berbuat konyol untuk mengalihkan perhatian Ino, misalnya pura-pura memperhatikan gadis cantik yang lewat. Lalu Naruto menggoda gadis yang lewat itu lewat ucapan gombalnya dan akhirnya mendapatkan jitakan atau kepalan tinju Ino yang cemburu. Sesekali juga Ino melempar Naruto dengan es krim ketika Naruto menyinggung hati Ino sehingga Ino menjadi sangat kesal. Sehingga membuat orang-orang di jalan terheran-heran melihat ulah aneh pasangan kekasih ini.

Banyak ulah konyol Naruto untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar tidak terlalu menunjukkan perasaan sedihnya. Ino juga berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa terhadap Naruto padahal Ino sendiri juga sedih. Mereka berusaha merasa senang di hari kencan terakhir yang sempat kacau.

Akhirnya kencan seharian ini selesai pada jam 8 malam. Naruto dan Ino sudah berada di stasiun kereta listrik. Mereka duduk bersama di bangku kayu yang terletak di peron sambil menunggu kereta listrik tiba.

Mereka akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka akan pulang dengan menggunakan kereta yang sama.

Tampak Naruto yang duduk sambil melihat ke arah lain. Sedangkan Ino duduk sambil melihat ke arah ujung kereta yang menggelap. Mereka terdiam begitu saja.

Ada beberapa orang yang juga menunggu kereta. Mereka berada tak jauh dari Naruto dan Ino duduk.

Kemudian tatapan mata biru Naruto beralih ke arah Ino. Ino yang masih asyik memandang ke arah ujung rel kereta listrik.

"Ino."

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Ino pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya saat Naruto memandangnya dengan lama.

"Apa kamu nggak sedih?"

"Sedih? Ngapain aku sedih?"

"Ya, karena besok kita akan berpisah. Besok pagi, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang akan kita tuju. Aku pergi ke Australia dan kamu akan pergi ke Inggris," Naruto memasang wajah kusutnya."Tapi, aku lihat kamu biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada sedihnya. Kamu kelihatan senang saat hari kencan terakhir kita ini. Apa kamu nggak sedih kalau kita akan berpisah, Ino?"

Ino terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia berwajah biasa. Tidak ada sedihnya ataupun senangnya. Datar begitu.

Setelah itu, Ino menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk memegang pipi Naruto. Lalu pipi Naruto dipegangnya dengan erat.

"Tentu saja, aku sedih. Aku sedih karena akan berpisah denganmu dan aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak mau menitikkan air mata buat perpisahan karena kita berdua akan pergi untuk melanjutkan pendidikan masing-masing. Itu sudah lumrah. Tidak perlu disedihkan ataupun ditangisi. Kamu juga jangan sedih. Jangan menangis. Kamu harus tetap tertawa dan tersenyum. Inilah jalan hidup yang mesti kita pilih. Inilah pilihan kita. Jadi, tetaplah bersikap biasa. Hubungan kita tidak akan pernah terputuskan, hanya karena jarak memisahkan kita. Kamu paham, kan?"

Ino berusaha untuk menghibur Naruto yang kini dilanda kesedihan. Memang saat ini, kedua mata Naruto sedikit sayu. Wajahnya muram. Ia tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Ino, kekasih yang telah dipacarinya selama lima bulan ini.

"Tapi, Ino. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu. Aku ingin kita tetap bersama."

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan sedih ataupun menangis. Anggap saja ini adalah ujian buat kita. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Tapi, aku harus melanjutkan pendidikanku dan kamu harus melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Kita harus sama-sama berhasil."

"Ino, bukan berarti hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini, kan?"

Kepala Ino menggeleng-geleng. Ia tertawa lebar. Lalu ia meninju dada Naruto dengan pelan.

"Tidak, baka. Hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir kok. Meskipun kita jauh, hubungan kita tetap berlanjut. Kita memang akan berjauhan, tapi perasaan kita tetap dekat. Jadi, tersenyumlah sekarang untukku, Naruto."

Naruto pun tersenyum. Senyum yang tulus dan lega karena Ino sudah menghiburnya. Ino juga ikut tersenyum.

"Bagus, itu baru namanya pacarku," Ino mendaratkan kecupan manis di pipi Naruto. Sukses membuat wajah Naruto memanas, memerah dan berasap sekarang.

BRUK!

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu pun ambruk ke belakang dan terkapar di bangku kayu itu. Ino menepuk jidatnya dan tidak panik padahal Naruto pingsan sekarang.

"Dasar, dia selalu begitu. Selalu saja pingsan setelah aku menciumnya ...," gumam Ino memasang wajah bengong."Itu baru ciuman pipi, sudah pingsan begitu. Apalagi kalau ciuman bukan pipi, mungkin dia tidak bangun-bangun lagi. Naruto ... Naruto ..."

Senyuman pun terukir di wajah Ino. Wajahnya merona merah saat memandangi Naruto yang terbaring di dekatnya. Naruto yang masih pingsan, menunjukkan senyumnya yang menghangatkan jiwa.

'Naruto, sayonara. Mulai besok kita akan berpisah. Aku akan selalu berkomunikasi denganmu selama kita jauh. Karena aku menyayangimu sepenuh hatiku,' batin Ino yang sedih di dalam hatinya. Tapi, ia berusaha tegar untuk menghadapi semua ini. Perpisahan sementara untuk meraih kesuksesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan pagi harinya, terlihat di kamar bernuansa kuning dan jingga. Tampak Naruto sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya satu persatu ke tas besarnya. Tas tersebut tergeletak di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto akan berangkat ke bandara sebentar lagi. Dia akan diantar orang tuanya ke bandara. Jadi, ia harus secepatnya mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang mesti dibawa untuk pergi ke Australia. Tidak lupa pula ia akan membawa frame yang berisikan foto dirinya dengan Ino. Foto mereka berdua yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah khas Konoha High School.

Diperhatikannya foto tersebut dengan seksama, Naruto pun tersenyum kecil. Ia mengingat masa-masa sewaktu di sekolah dulu, di mana ia akan menyatakan cinta pada Ino. Dengan bantuan teman-teman segengnya yaitu Seven geng.

Anggota-anggota Seven geng terdiri dari Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura dan Sai. Geng yang terkenal sebagai geng pembuat onar di kelas. Ketuanya adalah Naruto sendiri.

Naruto selalu berbuat keributan saat di kelas, misalnya saja mengajak Sasuke berkelahi dan pada akhirnya mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Sakura. Sai yang asyik melukis pemandangan kisah nyata saat Naruto dibabat habis oleh Sakura. Pokoknya membuat kelas itu menjadi bising dan berisik.

Kebetulan saat itu, Ino satu kelas dengan Naruto. Naruto pun suka dengan Ino sejak dari pertama kali, Ino dikenalkan Sakura padanya. Membuat Naruto jatuh cinta pada pandangan kelima. Dalam arti tertentu, Ino dipandangi sampai lima kali saat pelajaran berlangsung. Saat pandangan kelima, barulah Naruto mulai suka dengan Ino.

Ada-ada saja. Tapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun bertekad akan mendapatkan hati Ino. Dengan bantuan teman-teman segengnya, Ino pun ditembak oleh Naruto saat di kantin. Di antara banyak orang yang menyemut di kantin, Naruto berteriak sambil berdiri di atas meja dan mengatakan "aishiteru, Ino" lewat loudspeaker yang dipinjamnya dari ketua OSIS. Ketua OSIS saat itu, dipegang oleh Nara Shikamaru.

Otomatis Ino yang sedang makan bersama teman-temannya, merasa malu karena ulah aneh Naruto. Juga merasa senang karena Naruto sudah menembaknya. Dia juga suka dengan Naruto. Semua orang di kantin bersorak histeris pada Ino agar Ino mau menerima cinta Naruto. Karena didesak begitu, Ino pun mengangguk. Naruto senang pada akhirnya Ino menjadi pacarnya. Saking senangnya, tanpa sadar, Naruto memeluk Sasuke yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya. Akhirnya juga, Naruto mendapatkan hadiah tak terduga dari Sakura yaitu bogem mentah.

Sungguh cerita penembakan cinta yang paling konyol dilakukan Naruto pada saat di SMA dulu. Mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum geli sendiri. Memang diakuinya, dia adalah murid yang urak-urakan, bandel, tukang ribut dan selalu berisik. Hal tersebut dilakukannya agar menarik perhatian Ino, makanya dia berbuat seperti itu. Pada akhirnya juga, Ino berhasil didapatkannya. Kini dia sudah menjadi laki-laki yang cukup tenang walaupun kadang-kadang konyol dan hiperaktif.

Sambil memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat, Naruto meraba permukaan kaca frame. Ia pun mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Ino, selamanya aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak akan berpaling pada gadis lain. Hanya kamu yang akan selalu ada di hatiku. Sayonara, aku akan membawa foto dirimu bersamaku agar kamu selalu menemani aku di sana. Meskipun kamu yang asli, sudah pergi jauh dari sini. Ino, hati-hati di jalan dan jaga dirimu di sana."

Ia tersenyum simpul sambil memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tasnya. Itulah barang terakhir yang ia bawa. Lalu ia pun menutup tasnya dengan rapat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang Ibu yang memanggil.

"NARUTO! AYO, TURUN! KITA BERANGKAT SEKARANG JUGA! JANGAN LUPA BAWA TASMU DAN MASUKKAN KE BAGASI MOBIL YA!"

Naruto pun membalas panggilan sang Ibu.

"Iya, Kaasan!"

Kemudian ia menurunkan tasnya dan mendorongnya dengan segera. Ia langsung pergi keluar kamarnya dan tidak lupa menutup kamarnya setelah keluar.

BLAM!

Itu bunyi pintu kamar yang ditutup. Menimbulkan kesunyian dan kesepian di kamar itu karena pemiliknya akan pergi selama tiga atau empat tahun. Meninggalkan kisah cintanya yang begitu mengesankan bersama seorang gadis. Bersama-sama pergi menjauh dari kota Konoha untuk melanjutkan pendidikan.

Tiga atau empat tahun yang akan datang, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Selama itu, Naruto dan Ino akan saling berkomunikasi jarak jauh lewat telepon, email ataupun jejaring media sosial. Apapun bentuk komunikasinya, yang penting cinta dan perasaannya mereka tetap menyatu selama perpisahan sementara.

Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tunggu saja saat itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic baru update lagi!**

 **Untuk Yz Namikaze. Gimana? Kamu suka nggak?**

 **Kalau bisa nanti saya buat sekuelnya.**

 **Sekian dulu dari saya.**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA**

 **Sabtu, 28 November 2015**


End file.
